About My Sister
by Hikasya
Summary: Naruse Mio jatuh cinta pada Uzumaki Naruto. Tapi, di balik itu semua, ada suatu kebenaran yang terbongkar bahwa Naruto adalah pemburu iblis yang bertugas untuk membunuh Mio. Mengetahui siapa sebenarnya Naruto, Basara pun naik pitam dan menghajar Naruto habis-habisan di koridor sekolah. Disaksikan oleh Mio dan Yuki. Fic request untuk Riki Ryugasaki. Cerita langsung tamat.


**Disclaimer:**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Shinmai Maou no testament © Tetsuto Uesu**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **ONE SHOOT**

 **Multipairing:**

 **Naruto x Mio (pairing utama dalam cerita ini)**

 **Basara x Yuki**

 **Genre: romance/hurt/comfort/adventure**

 **Rating: T**

 **Note: mungkin karakter tokoh-tokoh di fic ini OOC**

 **Selasa, 10 November 2015**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Fic untuk Riki Ryugasaki**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **ABOUT MY SISTER**

 **By Hikari Syarahmia**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"JANGAN, NII-SAN! HENTIKAAAN!"

Terdengar suara jeritan sangat keras dari koridor lantai dua sekolah. Sekolah yang bernama Konoha High School.

Suara itu berasal dari seorang gadis berambut merah panjang dikuncir dua di bagian dua sisinya. Sebagian rambutnya dibiarkan tergerai. Matanya berwarna merah muda. Berumur 16 tahun. Namanya Naruse Mio.

BRUK!

Seorang laki-laki berambut pirang jabrik terjatuh dan terkapar di lantai begitu saja, saat mendapatkan serangan dari seorang laki-laki berambut coklat. Laki-laki berambut coklat yang bernama Toujou Basara. Kakak tirinya Mio.

Seorang laki-laki berambut pirang dan bermata biru. Ada tiga guratan di dua pipinya. Berkulit kecoklatan. Umur sekitar 16 tahun. Namanya Uzumaki Naruto. Seorang pemburu iblis, mengalami luka cukup parah di perutnya akibat serangan dari Basara.

Apa yang terjadi sebenarnya?

Usut punya usut, Basara telah mengendus siapa sebenarnya Naruto. Naruto adalah seorang pemburu iblis yang berniat membunuh Mio. Mio yang merupakan devil lord, anak dari keluarga iblis. Ibu Mio dinikahi oleh Toujou Jin, Ayah kandungnya Basara. Hingga membuat Basara mempunyai dua adik perempuan tiri yang bernama Naruse Mio dan Naruse Maria.

Pada awal mulanya, Jin meninggalkan Basara bersama dua saudari tirinya di rumah. Jin sendiri pergi bekerja di luar kota. Entah apa maksudnya dia meninggalkan Basara bersama dua saudarinya itu.

Hingga pada puncaknya, Mio dan Maria menjebak Basara dalam sebuah ritual aneh. Ternyata terjadi kesalahan pada ritual tersebut, Basara mendapatkan sebuah kekuatan yang tidak disangka-sangka dan malah menjadi tuan bagi kedua adik tirinya. Mio dan Maria menjadi budaknya.

Apapun yang diperintahkan oleh Basara, Mio dan Maria tidak bisa membantahnya. Apalagi Basara juga selalu melindungi mereka dari ancaman para pemburu iblis, iblis itu sendiri dan juga seorang pahlawan.

Kini kedok Naruto yang berniat mendekati Mio sebagai teman baiknya, terbongkar sudah di depan mata Basara dan Mio. Kedok siapa sebenarnya Naruto dibuka oleh gadis berambut pendek aquamarine yang bernama Nonaka Yuki.

SREK!

Basara mendekati Naruto yang tergeletak dalam keadaan terlentang. Perut Naruto sudah tercetak sebuah luka yang parah dan mengeluarkan banyak darah. Tangannya berusaha menahan rasa pedihnya luka yang didapatkannya dari serangan Basara.

Lalu Basara berlutut di samping Naruto. Dia memasang wajah datarnya.

"Bagaimana, Naruto? Kali ini kau tidak bisa mengelak lagi. Aku sudah tahu siapa kau sebenarnya. Kau adalah pemburu iblis yang berniat untuk membunuh Mio. Kuperingatkan kau, Naruto! Jangan dekati Mio lagi. Jika kau masih mendekatinya juga, aku tidak segan-segan akan menghabisimu!"

Pandangan mata Basara sangat tajam terhadap Naruto. Naruto hanya bisa diam saja tanpa menjawab perkataan Basara. Ia sedang meringis kesakitan pada perutnya yang sudah mengeluarkan banyak darah.

Setelah mengatakan semua itu, Basara berbalik lagi berjalan ke arah Mio.

"NARUTO!" seru Mio yang berwajah sangat panik dan ingin berlari menghampiri Naruto. Tapi, tangannya ditangkap oleh Basara.

Langkah Mio terhenti. Ia menoleh ke arah kakaknya.

"Jangan dekati dia, Mio!" kata Basara tegas.

"Tapi, Basara-nii. Aku mencemaskan keadaannya. Kasihan Naruto," jawab Mio yang masih berwajah panik.

"Jangan pedulikan orang seperti dia. Sudah jelas dia adalah pemburu iblis yang berniat ingin membunuhmu. Dia itu bermaksud jahat padamu. Jadi, jangan dekat-dekat lagi dengan laki-laki itu. Turuti kata-kataku ini!"

"Tapi, Basara-nii ..."

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian. Ayo, pulang sekarang juga!"

Basara berusaha menarik tangan Mio. Mio bersikeras tidak mau pulang. Kali ini dia juga berusaha untuk menentang kakaknya.

Melihat kakak beradik yang sedang bersitegang, Yuki hanya mampu terdiam di tempatnya berdiri. Gadis bermata coklat karamel itu, berdiri tak jauh dari Naruto.

"AKU TIDAK MAU PULANG!" Mio berteriak keras.

"AYO, PULANG KATAKU!" Basara juga berteriak tak kalah kerasnya.

"POKOKNYA AKU TIDAK MAU PULANG. AKU INGIN DI SINI BERSAMA NARUTO!"

"JANGAN BEBAL, MIO. DIA ITU MUSUH KITA, TAHU!"

"AKU TAHU KALAU DIA ITU MUSUH KITA. TAPI, AKU TIDAK PEDULI SIAPAPUN DIA. AKU INGIN TETAP BERSAMANYA SAMPAI KAPANPUN KARENA AKU SANGAT MENYUKAINYA. AKU SANGAT MENYUKAI NARUTO!"

Suara Mio sangat menggelegar dan menggema di koridor sepi itu. Sangat mengagetkan semua orang, termasuk Naruto sendiri.

'Mi-Mio, dia menyukai aku ...,' batin Naruto dalam hatinya. Ia sangat syok mendengarnya.

Sesaat tempat itu menjadi hening karena perkataan lantang dari Mio. Membuat semuanya terpaku di tempat.

PLAAAAK!

Pipi Mio ditampar kuat oleh Basara. Mio kaget mendapatkan kejutan yang tidak disangka-sangka dari kakaknya.

Lantas Mio memegang pipinya yang ditampar tadi. Terasa sakit sekali.

"Ke-Kenapa ... Ke-Kenapa Nii-san menamparku? Salahku apa?" tanya Mio yang syok.

Sang kakak memandangi Mio dengan wajah yang datar.

"Kamu sudah gila, Mio."

"Kenapa Nii-san bilang aku ini gila?"

"Habisnya ... Coba pikirkan matang-matang. Naruto itu adalah keluarga Uzumaki yang memiliki kemampuan untuk membunuh iblis yang berkeliaran di dunia ini. Kamu adalah devil lord, anak dari putri Raja devil. Semua orang dari bermacam-macam golongan mengejarmu dan berniat ingin membunuhmu. Kamu sedang dalam ancaman, Mio. Sadarilah itu. Tidak mungkin musuh bisa bersatu dengan musuh. Itu tidak mungkin terjadi. Apalagi kamu adalah iblis dan Naruto adalah manusia. Itu adalah cinta terlarang. Aku harap kamu bisa membuang perasaanmu itu jauh-jauh. Lupakan rasa cintamu padanya. Dia adalah musuh. Dia pantas untuk dihabisi karena telah menyakitimu," tutur Basara panjang lebar.

Mendengar perkataan kakaknya, mampu membekap mulut Mio sebentar. Ia terdiam dan memasang wajah sedih.

Hening lagi.

Sementara itu, Naruto masih terkapar di lantai. Dia ingin bangkit berdiri, tapi tidak bisa. Luka di perutnya membuat dirinya semakin melemah saja. Apalagi tadi dia mendapatkan serangan bertubi-tubi dari Basara karena dia memilih untuk tidak melawan Basara.

Di dalam hati Naruto sendiri, tidak ada niat lagi untuk membunuh Mio. Awalnya saat masuk ke sekolah ini, niat Naruto memang ingin membunuh devil lord itu atas perintah kedua orang tuanya. Tapi, selama satu kelas dengan Mio dan menjadi teman yang baik dengan Mio. Membuat niat ingin membunuh itu terlupakan begitu saja oleh Naruto. Niat itu hilang dan tergantikan ingin melindungi Mio dari segala ancaman apapun. Hingga Naruto sadari sendiri bahwa ia pun mulai jatuh cinta pada gadis iblis itu.

Ya, Naruto mencintai Mio. Dia sungguh senang ketika Mio juga menyukainya.

SREK!

Gadis berambut merah itu ditarik oleh Basara meskipun itu dipaksa keras sekalipun. Basara kehilangan kesabarannya menghadapi adik tirinya ini. Mio tetap keras kepala dan tidak ingin pulang. Baru kali ini, Mio berani menentangnya.

"AYO, KITA PULANG! MAU TIDAK MAU, KAMU HARUS PULANG, MIO!"

"AKU TIDAK MAU! AKU TIDAK MAU!"

Dengan bersusah payah, Basara menyeret adiknya itu. Penuh rasa yang dongkol tingkat tinggi, Mio mengutuk sang kakak. Kakaknya yang juga keras kepala seperti dirinya.

Maka dua kakak beradik itu meninggalkan Naruto yang masih terkapar. Yuki juga menyusul mereka.

Naruto pun menatap kepergian ketiga orang itu. Ia memasang wajah kusutnya. Wajah yang juga mendapatkan sedikit luka memar akibat ditinju Basara sekuat tenaga.

"Mio ... Maafkan aku ... jika aku mengecewakanmu," bisik Naruto yang mulai bangkit perlahan-lahan dari acara terkaparnya.

TAP! TAP! TAP!

Setelah berhasil berdiri, Naruto pun berusaha berjalan. Langkahnya sangat gontai. Tangannya masih memegang perutnya yang terluka. Rasanya sakit sekali.

Naruto memutuskan untuk pulang juga. Tujuannya ke arah yang sama saat Basara dan yang lainnya pergi ke arah tersebut. Meninggalkan keheningan tak berujung di suasana jam pulang sekolah yang sudah berlangsung, satu jam yang lalu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Malam pun tiba. Bintang dan bulan tidak tampak di langit. Suasana sangat dingin. Angin tidak berhembus. Tiada yang mendukung suasana malam yang terasa membosankan. Terutama bagi Mio sendiri.

Di rumah Basara yang sederhana, tepatnya di ruang makan. Di mana terlihat Basara, Mio dan satu gadis berambut putih panjang yang bernama Maria sedang makan malam. Sudah terhidang beberapa jenis makanan di atas meja. Namun, Mio tidak menyentuhnya sama sekali.

Membuat Basara dan Maria yang sedang makan dengan lahapnya, menyadari gelagat Mio itu. Mereka terheran-heran melihat Mio tidak ikut makan bersama mereka.

Karena penasaran, Maria bertanya pada Mio.

"Kenapa, Mio-nee? Kenapa kamu tidak ikut makan?"

Mio tidak menjawab. Kepalanya terus ditundukkannya. Kedua tangannya dilipatkan di atas meja makan.

Sang kakak laki-laki menatap Mio dengan datar sambil menelan makanan yang sudah dikunyahnya. Sejenak ia menghentikan acara makannya.

"Huh, pasti kamu memikirkan bocah pembunuh itu, kan Mio?" tebak Basara yang benar-benar tepat.

JIIITS!

Pandangan Mio terangkat ke arah Basara. Pandangannya sangat tajam bagaikan silet.

"Ya, aku memikirkannya, Basara-nii. Aku tidak akan pernah bisa melupakannya."

Raut muka Basara berubah semakin keras. Ia kesal karena sang adik tetap bersikeras menyukai Naruto. Padahal sudah jelas, Naruto adalah pemburu iblis yang memiliki kekuatan pemusnah mengerikan. Naruto sudah membohonginya dan berpura-pura baik menjadi teman adiknya. Padahal hatinya berniat untuk membunuh adiknya. Tentu saja hal ini sangat membuat Basara kesal terhadap Naruto.

Naruto adalah laki-laki yang memiliki kepribadian ganda dan bermuka dua. Di sisi luar, dia tampak seperti orang lemah, idiot, ceria dan sangat bersemangat. Namun, sebaliknya di sisi lainnya, dia termasuk pembunuh iblis berdarah dingin, kasar, datar, dan tidak ada belas kasihannya sekalipun saat membunuh iblis yang menjadi incarannya. Itulah Naruto yang dikenal dengan yami atau dark Naruto.

Siapa sebenarnya Naruto terkuak ketika Yuki melihat Naruto sedang memburu mangsanya yaitu seorang iblis yang menyamar menjadi manusia di sekolah Basara. Iblis itu habis dibantai oleh Naruto dengan sekali serangan kekuatan pemusnahnya berupa bola kegelapan yang bercincin yang muncul di tangan kanan Naruto. Serangan yang dapat memusnahkan iblis dalam sekejap mata.

Oleh sebab itulah, Naruto disebut yami. Karena sosoknya bisa berubah menjadi sosok yang kejam dan bermata hitam dengan iris merah, jika melawan seorang iblis.

Basara tidak ingin adiknya dekat dengan Naruto. Apalagi menjalin hubungan cinta. Hal tersebut pasti akan membahayakan nyawa Mio sendiri. Basara tidak ingin adiknya mengalami bahaya.

Tapi, sepertinya Mio benar-benar mencintai Naruto. Dia sendiri tidak merasa kecewa, menyesal ataupun membenci Naruto setelah mengetahui siapa sebenarnya Naruto itu sendiri. Mio tetap ingin berada di dekat Naruto. Mio tetap mencintainya. Bahkan rela tidak makan ataupun minum selama tiga hari ini.

Basara pun menghelakan napasnya berkali-kali.

"Dasar, kamu benar-benar bebal ya, Mio!" ujar Basara.

Mio menatap sang kakak dengan sewot.

"Sudah kubilang kalau aku itu suka sama Naruto. Nii-san juga bebal dan tetap melarang aku mendekati Naruto," seketika wajah Mio berubah menjadi suram lagi."Biarpun dia sudah membohongiku. Biarpun niat awalnya adalah ingin membunuhku. Tapi, Naruto adalah orang yang baik untukku. Dia pernah melindungi aku dari serangan para iblis lainnya. Dia rela terluka demi melindungi aku. Dia mengatakan kalau aku adalah orang yang paling berarti baginya. Karena melihat kesungguhannya yang terus melindungi aku, membuat aku mulai jatuh cinta padanya. Aku mencintainya. Aku sangat mencintainya, Basara-nii."

Gadis berambut merah itu mengatakannya dengan penuh perasaan. Mampu membuat Basara dan Maria tertegun mendengarkannya. Hingga acara makan malam ini terasa hampa dan cukup terasa hambar.

Sejenak Basara menutup matanya. Ia berpikir sebentar untuk menyelesaikan masalah ini. Sedangkan Maria bengong saat memperhatikan keduanya secara bergiliran.

Satu detik. Dua detik. Tiga detik. Empat detik. Lima detik.

Kedua mata Basara terbuka secara perlahan-lahan. Senyuman pun terukir di wajahnya.

"Baiklah, jika itu maumu, Mio."

Mio mengangkatkan kepalanya. Ia tercengang.

"Maksud Basara-nii?"

"Ya, aku mengizinkanmu menjalin hubungan dengan Naruto lagi. Temuilah dia besok dan katakan perasaanmu yang sebenarnya padanya. Kamu mencintainya, kan?"

Mio terpana mendengarnya. Basara mengangguk dengan wajah berseri-seri.

"I-Itu, be-benarkan, Nii-san?"

"Ya, gadis bebal."

Seketika tawa lebar pun terpatri di wajah cantik Mio.

"YEAAAH! TERIMA KASIH, BASARA-NII! AKU SAYANG PADAMU!" seru Mio yang sangat senang. Ia mengepalkan dua tangannya ke udara.

"Hehehe, Mio-nee kelihatan senang," ucap Maria yang duduk berhadapan dengan Mio. Sementara Basara duduk di samping Maria.

Maria yang termasuk sucubbus itu, tersenyum lebar melihat Mio yang kembali ceria. Basara juga ikut senang melihat Mio yang bersikap seperti biasa.

"Sudah ... Sudah ... Ayo, makan! Isi perutmu itu dulu, Mio!" pinta Basara.

"Baik, Basara-nii!" Mio mengangguk patuh dan segera mengambil sumpit untuk mencomot makanan yang sudah terhidang di atas meja itu."Selamat makan!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Keesokan harinya, Mio menemui Naruto yang baru saja datang ke kelasnya yaitu kelas 10-C. Suasana masih sepi dan hening. Sebab hanya Mio dan Naruto yang baru datang ke kelas itu.

Jam menunjukkan pukul 7 pagi. Saat Naruto meletakkan tasnya di atas meja miliknya, Mio datang menghampirinya. Tempat duduk Mio terletak di paling belakang.

"Naruto ..."

Menyadari Mio yang memanggilnya, membuat Naruto berbalik badan dan segera pergi menghindari Mio. Mio terperanjat karena Naruto ingin pergi meninggalkannya.

"NARUTO! TUNGGUUU!"

GREP!

Mio berhasil menahan Naruto agar tidak pergi dengan cara merangkul Naruto dari belakang. Naruto sungguh terkejut saat menyadari Mio memeluk perutnya dengan erat. Sehingga langkahnya terhenti begitu saja.

"Naruto ... Jangan pergi. Aku mohon, jangan pergi. Jangan hindari aku seperti ini. Aku ingin bicara denganmu baik-baik," kata Mio dengan nada suara yang serak.

Dengan sikap yang tenang, Naruto mendengarkan apa yang ingin disampaikan oleh Mio.

"Apa yang ingin kamu bicarakan?" tanya Naruto penasaran.

"Masalah waktu itu, maafkan kakakku karena dia telah menghajarmu habis-habisan setelah tahu kamu adalah pemburu iblis. Sungguh aku juga kaget dan tidak menyangka kalau kamu adalah pemburu iblis yang ditugaskan untuk membunuhku. Memang pada awalnya aku kecewa karena kamu sudah membohongiku tentang siapa kamu sebenarnya. Tapi, setelah itu rasa kecewaku hilang begitu saja. Aku tidak kecewa ataupun membencimu. Aku tidak marah jika kamu memang berniat untuk membunuhku. Namun, di balik itu semua, itu tidak akan membuatku terpengaruh. Aku tidak peduli siapapun kamu. Aku tidak peduli kamu itu baik ataupun jahat padaku. Untuk saat ini, aku benar-benar tidak ingin meninggalkanmu. Aku ... Aku menyukaimu. Aku sangat mencintaimu, Naruto."

Mendengar perkataan Mio itu, membuat Naruto terdiam sejenak. Rona merah sudah hinggap di dua pipinya. Apalagi Mio terus memeluknya dengan erat.

Sedetik kemudian, Naruto memberi komentarnya untuk menanggapi ucapan Mio itu.

"Tapi, Mio ... Aku adalah pemburu iblis. Aku tidak pantas dicintai seperti ini. Apalagi kamu adalah devil lord. Kita berbeda. Aku manusia dan kamu iblis. Kita adalah musuh. Aku bisa saja membunuhmu sekarang juga karena tugasku adalah memburu dan melenyapkan iblis sepertimu. Karena itu, aku mohon kamu harus menjauhi aku sekarang juga."

Mio menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Tidak, Naruto. Tidak. Aku tidak akan pernah menjauhimu. Aku tetap akan mencintaimu apapun yang terjadi."

Naruto tertegun. Kedua matanya menyipit lembut. Ia tidak menyangka gadis iblis ini tetap bersikeras untuk menyukainya sepenuh hati.

"Mio, kamu ... Kamu bebal ya."

"Biar saja aku bebal. Aku tidak akan pernah melepaskanmu. Aku tetap akan selalu mengejarmu."

Naruto pun tersenyum simpul.

Lantas Naruto berbalik badan dan membalas pelukan Mio. Mio sedikit kaget.

"Naruto ..."

"Kamu yakin kalau kamu benar-benar mencintai aku, Mio?"

Mio menggerakkan kedua tangannya untuk merangkul pinggang Naruto. Ia menyandarkan kepalanya di dada bidang Naruto.

"Itu benar, Naruto. Aku tidak bohong. Aku benar-benar sangat mencintaimu."

Naruto semakin tersenyum saja mendengarnya.

"Aku percaya. Aku sudah yakin kalau aku juga mencintaimu, Mio," sejenak Naruto memasang wajah kusutnya."Tapi, apakah kakakmu menyetujui hubungan kita ini?"

"Kakakku sudah menyetujuinya, Naruto."

"Benarkah?"

"Benar."

"Kalau begitu, mulai hari ini kita resmi berpacaran. Aku mencintaimu."

"Ya, Naruto. Terima kasih kamu sudah menerimaku menjadi pacarmu sekarang."

Mereka semakin berpelukan dengan erat. Senyuman terkembang di antara mereka. Suasana bahagia tercipta dengan cepat di antara manusia dan iblis. Cinta terlarang sudah mulai memasuki babak barunya.

Tanpa Naruto dan Mio sadari, ada dua orang yang memperhatikan mereka di balik pintu kelas. Dua orang itu adalah Basara dan Yuki. Mereka senang melihat Naruto dan Mio sudah bersatu menjadi sepasang kekasih.

"Syukurlah, akhirnya Mio mendapatkan apa yang dia mau. Aku sungguh senang melihatnya, Basara," sahut Yuki dengan wajahnya yang datar.

"Ya, Yuki. Sepertinya Naruto memang tulus mencintai Mio. Itu terbukti saat Naruto berusaha melindungi Mio dari serangan para iblis lainnya. Naruto rela berkorban demi melindungi Mio. Wajahnya sangat serius saat menghadapi para iblis jahat. Dia memang laki-laki yang baik. Hanya saja kita selalu mencurigai dengan apa yang dia lakukan. Mungkin untuk saat ini, aku akan berusaha mempercayai Naruto. Aku akan memperlakukannya dengan baik."

Basara tersenyum simpul. Ia memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam celana panjangnya.

Sejenak Yuki melirik ke arah Basara.

"Lalu tentang kita, Basara?" tanya Yuki dengan nada yang lembut.

Basara menengok ke arah Yuki.

"Ya, tentu saja. Kita masih berpacaran, Yuki. Aku tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu."

Gadis berambut pendek itu senang mendengarnya. Secara langsung, dia merangkul lengan Basara dengan erat.

"Basara, aku semakin mencintaimu," bisik Yuki.

Basara mengangguk. Ia masih tersenyum simpul.

"Iya, aku tahu," Basara melihat ke arah lain."Sebaiknya kita masuk ke kelas sekarang juga. Aku mau meletakkan tas dulu."

"Iya. Ayo!" Yuki mengangguk cepat.

Lantas Basara dan Yuki langsung berjalan bersama menuju lantai tiga. Sebab, kelas mereka berada di lantai tiga. Basara dan Yuki berada dalam satu kelas yaitu kelas 11-A. Mereka adalah sahabat sejak kecil dan sekarang menjadi sepasang kekasih.

TAP! TAP! TAP!

Koridor lantai dua pun ditinggalkan oleh Basara dan Yuki. Mereka sudah berjalan jauh di ujung koridor sana. Bersamaan menimbulkan gema yang bersahut-sahutan dari suara mereka. Menjadi sedikit berisik dan memecahkan keheningan di koridor lantai dua tersebut.

Inilah akhir dari kisah ini. Kisah dunia antara iblis, pemburu iblis, dewa dan pahlawan di kota Konoha.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TAMAT**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N:**

 **Fic request baru update nih!**

 **Sekalian inilah cerita pertama saya di fandom Xover Naruto x Shinmai Maou no testament.**

 **Jadi, bagaimana pendapatmu tentang cerita ini?**

 **Cerita ini sebagian kecil diambil dari canon asli anime Shinmai Maou no testament. Dengan sedikit perubahan dari setting dan alur ceritanya. Saya udah nyari berbagai referensi anime ini dari google. Hampir sebagian besar tokoh-tokohnya mengingatkan saya pada high school dxd. Kayak Naruse Mio yang berambut merah seperti Gremory Rias. Lalu ada kesamaan nama marganya yaitu Toujou. Jalan ceritanya juga hampir miriplah dengan high school dxd. Itulah kesan saya tentang anime yang berjudul Shinmai Maou no testament ini.**

 **Oke, sampai di sini saja perjumpaan kita. Sampai jumpa di fic request lainnya.**

 **Arigatou ...**

 **TERTANDA**

 **HIKARI SYARAHMIA**

 **Selasa, 10 November 2015**

 **HARAP BERIKAN REVIEW-MU SETELAH MEMBACA CERITA INI YA! (_ _)**


End file.
